PewdieCry Smut -WARNING, NO PLOT- (Collab)
by Darkness of the Heart's Depth
Summary: A story me and a friend wrote when practicing our role playing skills. The story is just mindless smut. Enjoy ! This story contains Yaoi ( Boy X Boy) Lemons, a.k.a. Two guys doing it.


Cry leaned forward, capturing Pewdie's lips in a kiss. They sat thereby for a moment, until Pewdie wrapped his arms around Cry's neck to pull him closer. Cry's tongue rubbed at Pewdie's bottom lip, begging for entrance.

Pewdie tilted his head slightly, slowly removing Cry's mask. He parted his lips a bit, deepening their kiss. Finally they parted, flushed and gasping for breath, a string of saliva connecting their lips. Then Cry realized his face wasn't covered. "A-ah, Pewds, don't look!"  
Pewdie gently tilted Cry's chin upwards, smiling softly. "Don't worry about it, Cry." He breathed, slowly leaning back in. Cry smiled as Pewdie's lips met his. Their tongues battled, but Pewdie soon pulled away. "Cry... How far are we going?" He mumbled, blushing, suddenly feeling so shy. "Pewds, it's up to you. I won't rush you." Pewdie took a deep breath, looking into his friend's blue eyes. Marzia wouldn't be home for a while, and he had anticipated this for a long time.  
He nodded slowly, leaning back towards Cry, gently pressing his lips against his. Cry gently pushed Pewdie onto the bed. Cry leaned down, nibbling on Pewdie's neck, leaving love marks behind. Cry slid his hands under Pewdie's shirt, hands brushing against flushed skin. Pewdie moaned softly and blushed red, squirming slightly beneath Cry. Cry pulled Pewdie's shirt off, throwing it somewhere in the room. Cry began to nibble down Pewdie's neck, licking a path to his hard pink nubs. Cry took one in his mouth and nibbled on it, his free hand playing with the other. Pewdie's back arched slightly and he whimpered softly. "C-cry..." He stammered, his words trailing off.  
"I'll go slow."

Cry began to trail lower and lower. Pewdie moaned softly. Cry smirked at the sounds, beginning to unbuckle Pewdie's pants. Pewdie gasped sharply, closing his eyes as he imagined the next thing to happen.  
Cry slowly pulled Pewdie's Pants and boxers down. He slowly leaned forward, observing Pewdie's face as he slowly licked the head of Pewdie's Member. Pewdie gasped, back arching, trying to get more of the warmth on his member. Cry held down Pewdie's hips as he took more in his mouth. Pewdie groaned aloud as Cry took him in his mouth. His hips rolled involuntarily, sending shivers up his spine. Cry began bobbing his head, tongue swirling around the head. Pewdie began moaning louder. "A-ah~ Cry~" Pewdie moaned again, back arching as he felt warmth building up below his bellybutton. "C-cry...I'm c-close" He groaned, twirling his fingers in Cry's hair. Cry began to hum, the vibrations causing Pewdie to cry out. "A-ah~ Cry~!" Pewdie Moaned loudly as he came. Cry swallowed everything, a smirk on his face. "You taste amazing, Pewds." Pewdie released Cry's hair, hands slumping to his sides. He lay there, panting heavily, face flushed pure red. Cry's fingers pressed at lips, "Suck these. Trust me, in the end this will help a lot." Pewds tentatively opened his mouth, Cry's fingers in his mouth. He wrapped his tongue around the digits, making sure to wet them. When Cry deemed them good, he pulled his fingers away. "This is going to feel weird, ok?" Pewdie nodded, looking at his lover in slight confusion, still exhilarated. Cry leaned in to kiss Pewdie passionately, distracting him from Cry's fingers. Cry gently pushed one finger into Pewdie's entrance. Pewd's face contorted and Cry leaned in and said, "Do you want me to stop?"

"Why the hell would you think that?" Pewdie asked, his words cutting off with a sharp intake of breath as he realized what Cry was doing. He rolled his hips once more, a soft moan escaping his lips. Cry smirked, slowly pushing in another finger. He began to gently scissor them, Pewdie moaning louder each second. "H-hurry!" Pewds gasped. Cry shook his head and added a final finger. He scissored them a bit more, until Pewdie's moans wore away at his patience. Cry yanked off his shirt and unbuckled his pants sliding them off along with his boxers, ad threw the clothing over his shoulder. "Are you ready?" Pewdie nodded, and Cry lifted Pewdie's leg onto his shoulder and lined himself up. Pewdie closed his eyes and gripped the pillow, not sure what to expect. Cry slowly pushed in, penetrating the first ring of muscle. He leaned down and wiped away Pewdie's tears, "I'm sorry Pewds. It'll feel good soon." Pewdie nodded once more, closing his eyes and gripping the pillow tightly. Cry rolls his hips gently, gripping Pewdie's hips softly. Pewdie let out a soft moan and tried to move for more friction. Cry smiled, he figured Pewdie had adjusted.  
Pewdie grabbed at Cry's back, grinding his hips against Cry harshly as the greatest pleasure he had ever felt rushed into his body. He wanted more, NEEDED more. Cry began to move at a slow, steady pace, until Pewdie began clawing at his back while yelping out, "Harder, faster, Cry!"

Pewdie moaned louder, digging his nails into Cry's back as he felt heat once more. "Harder, Cry!" He gasped, rolling his hips once more. Cry gripped his hips tighter and began pounding into him at a bruising pace. Suddenly Pewdie's back arched and he let out a loud moan. "Found it." Cry murmured, aiming towards the bundle of nerves that would make Pewdie see stars. Pewdie yelped out and the lights on the ceiling danced across his vision. He could feel something building inside him, and he groaned aloud, leavings marks on Cry's back. "I-I'm close Cry."

"Me too, Pewds." Cry moaned.

"A~Ahh~! CRY!" Pewdie screamed Cumming on his and Cry's tummies. As Pewdie's walls tightened, Cry moaned and thrusted a few more times before yelling out, "Pewdie!" and releasing his essence into the other. Pewdie's back arched as he was filled with Cry's cum, then he slumped back down, gasping for breath. Cry slowly pulled out, smirking softly as cum dribbled out of Pewdie's abused hole, showing that he had marked Pewdie as his.

"I love you Cry." Pewds whispered. "I love you too, Pewds." Cry murmured, pulling the blankets over him and Pewdie. They would explain this to Marzia later.


End file.
